


Sweet Maria

by under_the_dork_tree



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Women Being Awesome, benny being kind of scared, guns pew pew, its not really graphic depoctions of violence but somebody gets their head blown off, the courier threatening to shoot everyone, the legion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_dork_tree/pseuds/under_the_dork_tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen finally finds the man who shot her in the head, but her reluctance to do the same to him gets the best of her - again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Maria

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy I kinda ship this sometimes. benny is cool but his suit is atrocious and my courier needs to take it off of him immediately. also in case you can't figure it out my couriers name is carmen and her companions are Ed e and arcade in this fic ouo also sometimes my courier sounds like a cowboy
> 
> I wrote this at one in the morning

Oh, sweet Maria. Carmen had mugged the thing off Benny when she found him, and he was a little too distraught to notice anyway.

"You know, /baby/," she mocked him, dragging sweet, sweet Maria down the side of his face. The pistol felt good in her hands, and firing it felt smooth and precise. Gun was practically made for her. "I could just shoot you right here, with your own gun."

Benny frowned at her, the cold metal of his beloved pistol making him cringe. He couldn't make a damn move, which was killing him. His arms were bound, and there were Legion soldiers just around the wall of the tent, waiting for him to fuck up. 

"But you know me, partner," she smiled at him, one of her sly, sinister grins that he shoulda known were gonna get him killed from the moment he saw her in the Tops. "I like to play with my prey. Get to know them a little better. Dig?"

"Are you mocking me, baby? I don't appreciate that one bit," Benny spat. 

All Carmen did was laugh. She looked so in her element in the legion camp, but so out of it at the same time. Benny didn't know enough to be able to tell if she liked these scumbags, or if she loathed them. 

"So I get to pick how you die, huh? This'll be fun," She dragged the gun back up the side of his face. "I could end our little shindig how it started, with one of us tied up on our knees and the other with a pistol pointed at their head. How does that sound?"

"As long as it's to the point," Benny shrugged.

"Aw, you're no fun, Benny," Carmen pouted. "I wanna see you get all riled up over it. Maybe hear you beg for mercy."

"Whatever turns you on, sweetcheeks," Benny couldn't give a shit. He wasn't one to fight a battle that had already been won, so he came to terms with the fact that his death was completely inevitable. He was just waiting for a 9mm bullet in his head, and he knew she'd take some time before she delivered. 

Carmen pointed the gun at his forehead and smiled as she stared down it. "This feels mighty good, Benny. Ironic, too. Got you on my knees just waiting to be taken out like a damn mutt. Bet you thought you were in control, too, after you left that hotel room in the morning. Thought you'd won. Wrooong," she chimed. Her hand positioned itself so the gun was just touching the side of his head, and her finger was on the trigger, ready to shoot. She knew just where to hit him so she'd blow his head off fair and square. "I fantasize about this every night when I go to bed, baby. Me with a gun to your head, and you can't even do anything about it. You're weak. Small. You're the ant and I'm the boot, Benny. Every night I have dreams about pointing this thing to your head and then /bang/," she pretended to shoot, lifting the gun swiftly, making Benny twitch and his eyes snap shut. She laughed at him once more, then continued. "...the crowd goes wild. I'm the winner."

Benny met her eyes and gave her a look that cried for help. She was a step ahead of him, though.

"But today," she raised a brow and lifted Maria from his head. "Ain't that day."

Without anyone even noticing she took a shot at Caesar, blowing his head clean off. In the few seconds it took the gaurds to react, she had already blown Lucius to bits and another gaurd as well. In a moment she had hunting rifles pointed at her and she ducked behind a table she flipped in front of her and Benny. Girl was fast, had to hand it to her. 

"Holy-" Benny began, but was cut off by guns firing. 

/Bang./ A thud. Another thud, after that. Then two more. She had used maybe ten bullets and taken out seven gaurds. She was amazing.

"Well that settles that, partner," She sighed in relief, going at the ropes around Beny's hands. 

"What the- Baby, what just happened?"

"I saved your ass, that's what. You may have tried to blow my head off but that don't mean we ain't still a date, does it?"

Benny grinned once his disbelief faded. "You really are one ring a ding broad."

"Eh, don't mention it. Grab one of them rifles, okay? We're fighting our way outta here now. I've got my two followers outside but we're gonna need all the help we can get out there, got it?"

"Yeah, I dig. But you think I could have my pistol back?"

Carmen frowned. "No. I just saved your ass, the least I get is to keep your kick ass gun."

"All right, fine,"he sighed, grabbing the rifle off a gaurd and salvaging some ammo. 

"Okay, we good? 'Cause we're gonna need to haul ass."

"You bet, baby, all set. You say the word and we head out," half way through his sentence she charged through the fence, firing in all different directions. Benny followed timidly, shooting at a few and being kicked back by the rifle. He never was good with these things. They all came running at him, so they weren't exactly tough targets to hit.

But Carmen, oh her and her pretty little face were born to kill. She was dropping bodies like flies, and it was almost embarassing to be seen with her. And she had that little robot flying around her head shooting lasers every where, and her other friend with damn plasma rifle. They were a force to be reckoned with, and Benny didn't say that lightly. 

The slaves applauded her after they were done. A little girl even hugged her, which was a sight to see. "I got sergeant teddy back for ya, kid," she had handed over a ruined teddy bear that looked like it was a chew toy for the damn mongrels, and the girl squealed in excitement. 

Carmen wasn't a bad person, Benny decided. It felt weird thinking that after Benny just watched her systematically execute 20+ men, but it was also true. She was a good person.

"Okay, enough with the heroism, you and I need to have a chat," Benny interrupted. "Why'd ya save me?"

Carmen shrugged. "Oh relax, big guy. I was gonna shoot up the Legion dickheads anyway, you were just a casuality I didn't need. 

"The assholes were looking at me like I was a piece of meat. One of 'em had the nerve to tell me 'if it weren't for Caesar, we'd have enslaved you by now.' I knew once they'd finished with me they'd just come after me all at once, anyway. So I snuck this baby in, got the chip and now I'm home free. You're just an added bonus, partner." 

"So... what now, then?"

"Well, you certainly ain't forgiven," Carmen smirked at him. "I don't like my work done for me, Benny. When I get to kill you, I'm gonna find you myself, tie you up myself and shoot you myself. You get outta here, and we cross paths again I'll be sure to put one right through your eyes."

"You are one crazy cat, you know that?"

"You ain't the first to say so, partner. Now scram, will ya? I got work to do."


End file.
